


明珠

by hiriko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiriko/pseuds/hiriko
Summary: “君知妾有夫，赠妾双明珠。感君缠绵意，系在红罗襦。妾家高楼连苑起，良人执戟明光里。知君用心如日月，事夫誓拟同生死。还君明珠双泪垂，恨不相逢未嫁时。”——（唐）张籍 《节妇吟·寄东平李司空师道》





	明珠

去年的11月1日，星空凛收到了来自刚刚新婚的好友西木野真姬的礼物。  
是一条轻便的女式皮腰带，卡其色的有运动型的风格的，蛮适合凛的色调的从成色上就能看出来绝对是某个凛根本叫不出名字的高级货。  
“真姬酱的品味真的很不错呢，我感觉很配凛哦。”  
金茶发色的恋人笑眯眯的夸奖着自己，即使是凛也完全能发现，小泉花阳是发自内心的为自己感到开心。  
凛轻飘飘的在花阳面前转了一圈，皮带尖端的两颗橙黄色太阳般的明珠闪闪发亮。

不是太晚的话就不会很暗，既然是西木野综合医院的首席病房，当然会考虑到采光的问题。光色充足而不会太过强烈，但是在拉上窗帘之后又闭合的非常完美，这似乎也是为了顾虑到病人的睡眠质量。  
就好像把人的眼睛蒙上封闭了她的五感之一一样。窗帘和窗纱在细微的摩擦，和房间内衣服和床单的摩擦保持着近似的频率，让本来奇怪的摩擦变得不是那么奇怪。  
但是声线却不会受到影响。  
“真姬酱……别……”  
“什么。”  
西木野少院长听到呼唤自己的声音，用头花挽好的鞭子被一下晃到了背后避免干扰自己的视线，她装作无意识的从身下少女白皙纯净的纤颈上抬起头来，略显色气的舔了舔自己的唇角。“叭”的一声把某个东西从身下摘下来，顺手搁在一旁的桌子上。  
这下，身下少女上半身的遮蔽物就全都没有了。尽管她还是非常羞耻的想把自己的半身遮盖起来，但是少院长不知道为什么手劲变得好大，被扣住双手的自己居然一时间无法挣脱，只能疯狂扭头做出和她完全不相符的娇羞动作。  
“不……不要这么看着凛……”  
西木野真姬的紫色瞳孔微微收紧，就像要否决星空凛的所有努力一样，低头朝着凛的胸部一头猛扎下去。  
“咦——！”  
完全没能想到真姬突如其来的疯狂举动的凛一瞬间挣脱真姬的手想要护住胸前，但是因为担心会不会夹伤真姬而在盖住之前强行被意识阻止，双臂半守着半护在胸前的上方。  
还好西木野真姬并不准备真的对凛做什么丧心病狂的事情，她在要撞上去的前一刻停在上方，面无表情的对着少女微微起伏的娇嫩胸部评价道：  
“有点大了，不过还在我能接受的范围内。”  
“真姬酱凛搞不懂你的意思喵……”  
少院长微微阖眼摇了摇头，仿佛是再说“我没必要和你解释”，又仿佛在说“即使和你解释你也够呛能明白”。然后她对着凛娇嫩的莲花色的乳尖，咬了上去。  
“唔！”  
胸前传来的是好久之前都快记不清的电流刺激，一瞬间把少女身体里都快忘记的快感再度惊醒了起来。娇小的身体忍不住弓起来，雪白水灵而因为很多锻炼坚实的肌肉弓到了女性专有的曲度，确实没有力道再把真姬推开。  
“真姬酱……那么咬的话，凛、凛变得好奇怪喵……”  
“凛。”  
真姬从凛的胸前抬起头，今天第一次叫着她的名字，声音中泛着床笫之欢中的情欲：  
“克制一下你的口癖，你这样，我无法想象……”  
无法把你想象成妮可酱。  
这是两个人都心照不宣，但是真姬无论如何也没办法说得出来，凛也不会自己主动提出来的禁忌词汇。

为什么会变成这样……  
凛完全搞不懂事情的走向。  
唔啊啊，如果能放弃思考该多好。  
星空凛并不是擅长处理复杂情况的类型，比起慎重思考，不如做了再去下决定。在凛的人生信条中，这简直可以作为指导思想。  
但是像这样——现在这样，躺在西木野综合医院顶级套房的床上，红色T恤衫和内衣被扔到一边，上半身光着面对真姬酱，是凛绝对不可能想象到的事情。自然，也绝对不可能对此做出什么正常的反应。  
也许这一切从初始开始就已经太不正常了。  
“真姬酱会因为妮可酱怀孕而寂寞吗。”  
对，起始就是从这一句正常的朋友间的关心开始的。凛的一句话仅仅是包含了对好朋友的问候，并没有任何的附加意思。事实上，虽然妮可在身边，但是真姬没法推土会不会感到寂寞的心情，整个缪斯怕是都一清二楚的。  
而凛也是一样，就在上个月，花阳意外的拿到了自己一直期待着的金阁寺的工作许可，不过因为金阁寺在京都，花阳不得不开始京都东京两头跑。凛也心疼这样的花阳，正好因为准备结婚房子也准备换，凛就劝花阳先暂时住在京都那边安排好的宿舍里，反正再过两个月年薪下来就能直接在京都买房住到京都去。  
因此这一个月，凛和花阳一直都是在事实上的分居状态。尽管凛无数次的对花阳表达着“花阳亲不用担心凛这边的事就包在凛身上吧”这样的话语，但是会不会有些寂寞凛自己心里也不是没点数的。  
“花阳亲为了凛很努力的在打拼，凛也不能输了喵！”  
就是这样给自己打气的凛，某天训练结束之后收到了来自好友西木野真姬的邀请。于是一个完全没有想象过的世界被打开了。那一晚自己不知道被真姬灌了多少酒听她说了多少话，从小时候的高中经历到自己大学累死累活到现在工作到结婚之后的妮姬日常，少院长简直都一整晚处在癫狂状态。最后喝醉了真姬说自己没法回家，就在酒店直接住了下来。  
然而正当凛想要出门的时候却被真姬一把抱在怀里，那时候她哈着酒气的脸在月色下如同狼一样狡黠，凛莫名的捕捉到自己心中不知从什么时候开始不应该拥有的鼓动。  
“凛今天，很好看。”  
她低着头说道，然后一发不可收拾。猫头认真的思考了一下自己的处境和已经变得完全不正常了的西木野少院长，却不知为何根本没有想过给她一巴掌把她拍醒然后再补一脚冲出门的正确进展。  
也许是真姬孤独着流泪的样子太过脆弱。  
也许是真姬发出了自己只有在梦中才听过的柔软的“凛”的声音。  
也许是不知何时，名为“星空凛”的庞大集合已经追溯到很久以前就给了名为“西木野真姬”的个体自己从未想过的庞大权限。即使是凛，也有着哪怕是对花阳从未说起过的秘密，而且指不定什么时候就被这个秘密所占据。因此虽然不是花阳，凛却不知道为何自己并没有多讨厌的感觉。  
于是那一夜赤红色的旋风覆盖了原本金茶色的天空，也因此第二天清醒的时候凛面对着空旷的天花板捂住双眼。  
“凛这算是……背叛了花阳亲吗。”  
橙色的瞳孔低头看着纤细白净的手，凛喃喃的询问自己。  
完全没能想到会和真姬发生这样的关系，更对无力抵抗自己反而身体顺水推舟的适应了这种变化的自己感觉陌生。  
而且更陌生的是自己，直到最后，都没能好好地对真姬说出一句正式的拒绝。  
所以才会变成这样吧……变成将近一个月来，两个人都没法停不下来的肉体关系。  
是神明大人对凛这种不听话的孩子的惩罚……

“是因为不想看到我吗，凛。”  
也许真姬也以为凛闭上眼睛是为了把自己当成花阳，这是无须说出来的默契，因此就连真姬在说出口之后也觉得有很大的违和感，她烦躁的卷了卷发梢从凛的身上起身。正当凛以为可以稍微松一口气的时候，自己的双手又同时被抓了起来，然后从耳畔清晰的传来裤腰带解开的声音，接着某个炽热的东西就被顶在自己的大腿根。  
凛反应性的想缩紧身子，却被真姬一把抓住，那个明晃晃的凶器就毫无保留的暴露在凛眼前。  
“是不是比花阳的大多了。”  
“……真姬酱。”  
好吧，虽然对不起花阳，虽然花阳本身就完全不算小了，但是真姬确实无论是从长度还是宽度上都比花阳大一圈。凛挣脱开的右手半护在自己娇嫩的双乳上方，全身的肌肤都涨成了粉红色。  
不过似乎西木野真姬也不一定要求星空凛一定要在这个时候做出迎合她的回答。她们之间的关系，从什么时候开始就已经可以完全不用语言表述了。  
若说证据，莫过于此刻凛腰间传来的似曾相识的皮带解开的声音了。  
“啊呀！”  
凛慌忙想坐起身子，那团黑影却一把扑了上来吻住凛的双唇，凛虽然肺活量比整天坐板凳的真姬好太多，但是这一下来被打了个措手不及，竟是直接把凛吻得有些晕头转向。  
“呜……真姬酱……”  
“凛。”  
与此同时，由她手中送过来的裤腰带被同一双手轻巧的剥离，似乎是因为动作过于急躁，真姬居然没有发现上面有了细微的变化。裤子又被褪到了膝盖之间连同胖次一起，少女橙灰色的隐秘花园就在真姬面前完美的展示开。恶魔般的医师轻巧的伸出手指检索着底下属于星空凛特有的湿润，破开一层层细密的树林，按压。  
“呜喵！”  
受惊的小猫一瞬间绷紧了身子，火星在太阳系星空中的位置变得清明，下身传来酥酥痒痒的快感，时隔很久才被重新找回来的感觉又回到了凛的脑海里，凛忍不住泛起哭腔：  
“真姬酱……不要欺负凛喵……”  
“改不掉呢。”  
不过，已经没办法改变的话，那就没必要再改变了。  
似乎说着这话的真姬，完全没有意识到自己此时此刻也和凛处于同一个位置上。粗长的腺体顶在凛已经湿润了的穴口上，在穴口上蹭出一圈一圈的火花，一点点的用对于少女来说还有些陌生的欲望蚕食着她仅存的理智。凛感觉仿佛全身都被打进油锅里一样，酥麻的感觉从下身蔓延出来填满了四肢百骸，忍不住难耐地扭着身子，朦胧中似乎听见了属于真姬清澈的宣判：  
“为什么要逃呢。”  
“……”  
逃。  
什么是逃呢。  
我又何曾逃过呢。  
凛无法回答连宾语都搞不清的真姬的话，不过也无暇关心这个了。凛怕自己继续思考下去，会无意间让花阳的形象在脑海中出现。即使不明白这种程度的错误的无法原谅的错误，凛也深刻的意识到了自己已经对不起花阳。  
凛还想要说什么，然而真姬却根本不给她机会，粗长的东西趁着她发愣的当儿直接刺入了她的体内。  
“……唔！”  
突如其来的刺痛让少女皱起了眉头，身体却不由自主的迎合着真姬的抽送。炽热而坚挺的火枪在这一个月的逐渐熟悉之中变得轻车熟路，在最初的轻微刺痛过去之后快感逐渐蔓延上来，一波又一波的冲击着凛的大脑。  
“真姬酱……就这样进来的话喵……”  
凛八爪鱼一样的抱紧了真姬的上半身，牢牢拴住她衣衫未曾凌乱的上半身。  
“没关系的。”  
即使是白衣被凛抓的皱巴巴，一向爱惜自己白衣的真姬却连眉头都没有皱一下。红色和橙色的发丝相交，真姬倾在凛的耳畔倾吐诱饵：  
“我和凛是不一样的，我们是互相需要的。”  
我无法碰触妮可，你无法拥抱花阳。  
我们现在需要依靠需要取暖。  
即使是真姬没有说出来，意思也颇为明显。凛迷失了一个月的意识终于逐渐找到了正常人的边缘，那些恐怖的想法随着少女时代的悸动一起浮出水面，下身随着真姬的抽动不断律动，身体诚实的接受着快感，美目却不知何时已经泪涟涟：  
“只是这些，根本不是真姬酱拥抱凛的理由啊喵！”  
“……”  
完全没有想到凛居然会在如今才会说这种话，不断刺穿着凛的火枪就好像被定住了一样僵持在她的身体里，抱着她的双手也不知何时泛起了白色的指节。凛有些疑惑的想捕捉近在咫尺却侧开的真姬的表情，却被不知道从何而来的力量一把扣住身子，按在床上。  
“真姬酱！”  
“不要在那里说漂亮话了，你又知道些什么呢，你只是一直在否定我啊……凛。”  
虽然看不见真姬的表情，但是凛无比的确信真姬已经是坏掉了的。事实上也如凛所想，紫色的双瞳并不像原先那样泛着光，而是漆黑的如同深水潭一样昏暗。无名的恐惧袭上心头，凛慌忙否定：“不是的！凛只是想为了真姬酱排忧解难……啊呀！！！”  
不等凛说完，真姬粗长的腺体就再一次刺入了凛的体内。如果说刚才的触碰综合来说还是温柔的，那么这次简直可以说是纯粹的泄欲，根本没有给凛喘息的时间。  
“唔……嗯啊……啊……真姬酱……凛、好痛喵……”  
“既然说要为了我排忧解难的话，那至少现在先帮我排解好没法草个爽的忧和难如何。”  
声音干哑而又冷漠不带一丝感情，几乎让人认不出这是真姬的声音。身下的小穴被粗长的火焰利刃连续进出，即使有着足够的湿润也不可阻挡的带着抽出刺入的阵痛。凛想用力甩脱真姬，可是真姬已经不知何时超进化成西木野打桩机，自上往下按着凛不断的重击深入。  
而且凛其实知道，因为那个理由。即使她真的可以甩脱真姬，她也根本无法对真姬用全力攻击。只能一味地摆着头，期待着恶魔能够自愿收手。  
“嗯……哈啊……呜……”  
“呼，就算是要拒绝，这不还是、被干的超级爽么。”真姬挺着腰伸手掐着凛的下巴：“和花阳做的时候你会这么开心吗，我的活是不是比她好多了？”  
“不……呜哈、求你……不要提花阳亲……”混合着耻辱、快感和委屈，眼泪已经把自己濡湿：“真姬酱，求你……我们，收手吧，凛不能再这样背叛花阳亲下去了喵……”  
紫色的恶魔瞳孔中闪过利刃般的狠厉，真姬托起凛让她双手抓住栏杆维持着不能掉下去的模样，双手箍住她的腰把她搂进怀里，就像膝盖颠球那样挺动着在凛体内意气风发的利刃一波三折的把凛颠起来后入！  
“真……真姬酱！停手喵！！！”  
自然是不可能停手，真姬从背后咬着凛的耳际，把凛颠的吐不出一个完整的字节，胸前的小巧乳房像果冻一样晃动。  
“真、真姬酱……你根本就……不会对妮可亲做这种事对不对……”  
搞不清楚是确认还是迫认，凛这样寻求着事情的真实。然而真姬却连这个问题都没有回答她，换来的只有凛更高亢却动听的淫叫声。  
“所以你要逃么，凛。”  
真姬侧眼看着凛娇媚却有些扭曲的侧颜，压低了声音：“我原本觉得，即使是已经晚了很多年，却总有不同于常理的解决办法，这么看来是我错了。”  
凛不会离开为了两个人的未来一边拼死拼活干活一边分隔两地禁欲的花阳，就像自己绝对不可能抛下怀孕将近九个月的妮可不管。她们的关系在年少的时候就注定了是双向延伸可以交汇但是终于会分开的无限延伸直线，不是穗乃果那样的三角形。即使到如今依靠自己的任性和凛的温柔强行促进到了这一个交点，也没办法无限停留下去。  
即使如此自己却依旧没办法压制从骨髓中冒出来的这股任性，数年前的那个黄昏的错别涌入了真姬的脑海，促使着两个人的齿轮摩擦出最激烈的火花。  
“那我只好对不起花阳了。不过，就靠花阳的思考力也算不清楚时间的吧。”  
“什……等等！真姬酱！”  
凛才发现自己已经维持这个动作被真姬后入好久了，本来就涨的不行的肉刃逐渐有盛开的鼓动。联合到真姬莫名其妙的话语凛一瞬间有了不好的预感，挣扎着想要逃避，但是接近顶峰的身体已经完全拒绝了大脑的一切理智思考，在真姬冲锋般的撞击下迎来了高潮。  
“不要啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊喵！！”  
就在凛忍不住潮喷的刹那，忍耐到了极限的真姬也放松了自己的精关，白浊的液体一波又一波的射进少女的子宫深处，滚烫的撞在凛的子宫壁上，也抽走了凛所剩不多的所有力气。意识到发生了什么的少女再也没有力道撑起身子，抽噎着表达自己到最后都在挣扎的良知：  
“呜……为、为什么要射在里面喵……真姬酱……”  
西木野真姬没有回答星空凛，只是附下身子抱住了凛的身体，直到凛睡着之前都没有抽离，用哪怕是身边人都听不到的声音，呢喃着什么话。

“凛酱，我，一直都喜欢着凛酱。”  
“诶？凛酱也最喜欢花阳亲了喵。”  
“不是的……我对凛酱，一直都抱有着恋爱的感情！”  
夕阳西下，金茶发少女的脸被染成夕阳的颜色。橙发的少女愣愣的站在原地，完全被挚友突然地告白打蒙了。  
双眼忍不住看向了天台的位置，那是她最后一次看到西木野真姬的地方。  
空无一人。  
莫名的悸动和烦躁感在心中涌起，但是仅仅过了几秒就被冲散了去。那年的少女还并不能认真的理解这样异样的心情，因为那种异样的心情伴随着她见到真姬开始，也伴随着真姬离开。  
啊啊，不行，还没有给花阳亲答复。  
挠了挠自己的橙色头发，凛难以梳理自己的这种感情，只知道自己离开花阳亲的话会活不下去。  
既然没有办法梳理清楚的话，那么哪怕当成一回事也没有关系吧……因为，主观来说，凛就是没办法离开花阳亲啊……  
啊啊。  
不是的。  
其实不是的。  
其实从那个时候开始——不，是从更早开始。那是那时候的凛没办法梳理开来的感情，但是确实是那个样子。  
星空凛一直喜欢着西木野真姬。  
这是当年的自己被混淆的“事实”。然而数年后的自己已经完全被卷入了这个事实中，无法回头，无法逆转，并且也已经离不开既有现实。  
依旧无法离开花阳亲，也依然喜欢着真姬酱。  
没办法认清楚而被封存的存在事实。  
如果那时候——  
凛可以正确拥抱自己的心情。  
真姬酱可以变得更加坦率一点。  
甚至连那一天花阳没有抽到大吉签而决定告白，是不是一切都会不一样？  
星空凛看着喜极而泣的花阳紧紧地抱住凛而自己也回抱着她，两个人手牵着手离开了音乃木坂。她也看到了当年的星空凛没能看到的一幕。  
那是十五岁的西木野真姬，她站在天台上没人能看到的角落，从衣袋中抽出一盒香烟，点上火。默默地看着凛和花阳离开的方向。  
那盒烟她抽了很久，直到天空完全暗下来从彤云变成星空，她终于不再是望着校门，而是抬头望着天空。

凛醒来的时候已经是夕阳西下了。  
自己已经被某人给清理干净，身上的衣服也被套上了，除了因为自己睡着而没能来得及收拾的病床以外，一切都回到了未曾进来之前的原点。  
真姬开着窗户不顾医院的禁烟规定靠在窗前抽着一根柔和七星，似乎没有发现凛已经醒来，她的视线一直朝着悠远的天空彼岸，直到凛坐起了身子，她才终于转向了凛的方向，却没有说一句话。  
“……真姬酱。”  
真姬微微颔首，依旧没有说话。紫色的瞳孔恢复了光泽，但是还是有些昏暗的，好像是为了刻意拒绝什么东西。  
凛咬了咬牙，从自己随身的小包里掏出一个精致的小布袋，放在真姬的面前。  
“真姬酱，这个……还给你。”  
“还有……”  
“さようなら。”  
就好像害怕真姬反悔似的，凛向前一步冲出了门外，脚步声逐渐远去。真姬不受控制的站起身来，伸手想要抓住凛的身影，却似乎双臂一瞬间有了千斤的力道一般，根本抬不起来。  
脚步声在真姬肉耳的捕捉中逐渐丧失了目标，烟灰没来得及弹落到地上了也不清楚。呆愣了好一会儿，真姬终于想起凛放下来的小布袋，伸手将其打开。  
在星空色的精美小布袋中，两颗橙黄色的明珠静静地躺在布袋中心。  
和她一样的颜色。  
真姬望着它们看了好久好久，直到天色逐渐暗了下来，她用力空咽了一下，抬头用力抹了把脸做个深呼吸，才快步离开那所病房，自始至终未曾回一下头看一眼停在桌子上的两颗橙黄色的明珠。

【END】  
2019年6月15日 16:31  
己亥年五月十三

**Author's Note:**

> “君知妾有夫，赠妾双明珠。  
> 感君缠绵意，系在红罗襦。  
> 妾家高楼连苑起，良人执戟明光里。  
> 知君用心如日月，事夫誓拟同生死。  
> 还君明珠双泪垂，恨不相逢未嫁时。”  
>  ——（唐）张籍 《节妇吟·寄东平李司空师道》


End file.
